


Insomniac's lullaby

by MissMariel



Series: TS Sides One Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: When Virgil can't sleep he's glad to have such a good friend...OrIn which Remy is really hecking soft
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: TS Sides One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Insomniac's lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PailetteHazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/gifts).



> While this wasn't written for their bday specifically, I'll still dedicate this to my god friend Hazel, since it's their bday today. Go check them out, they're really great!!

It was near midnight and Remy was out to on a walk to get some coffee, when his phone rang. Puzzled who would call him at this hour he looked at the caller ID for a moment, before picking up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Rem? I can't sleep, can you come over?" 

"Of course babes, I'll be there in a hot second." 

With a soft smile he pocketed his phone again and turned on his heels back to where he came from. He'd have to stop at home first to grab a few things before heading to Virgils place. 

When he knocked at his best friends door no one opened, even though he could definitely see light behind the living room window. Getting on his tip toes, he could just barely see a bundle of purple and dark grey blankets in front of the TV, which was playing some kind of documentary it seemed. 

Remy sighed softly and shook his head. This wasn't a rare occurrence by any means, it actually happened quite often, and so he knew where to find the spare key. Letting himself in, he made sure to set his bag down with an audible thud so as to not startle his friend. But Virgil didn't even look up from the screen, his arms wrapped around his knees, which he'd pulled to his chest. 

"Virgil?", Remy asked carefully as he approached. Finally the other looked up at him. He looked horrible, quite frankly. Either he didn't take off his make up yet or the bags under his eyes were dark enough that he didn't need it anymore now. He was white as a sheet and his eyes were starting to turn red from staring at the TV for what Remy assumed was way too long. Empty cups and snack wrappers were littered all around him. 

Remy sighed. "When was the last time you slept properly, babes?" Virgil stared at him for a moment longer like he'd had to process the question first, but then shrugged. 

"No idea…" His voice was hoarse, like he hadn't used it in a day or two and Remy frowned. "Alright, I'll be in the kitchen making you some sleepy time tea. Are you gonna be alright here?" Virgil nodded slowly and turned back to the TV. "What am I even watching… Can you turn that off?" Nodding, he took the remote from the small table and turned it off. "Of course boo", he smiled warmly, before going to the kitchen. 

Five minutes later he returned with two cups and found Virgil with his eyes closed, sitting in the exact same position as he'd left him in. Nudging him gently, he sat down next to him. "V, are you alright?" The others eyes opened slowly as he blinked at him bleary-eyed. "Hmm?", he hummed, "Sleepy." 

"Alright." Remy reached down and picked him up swiftly along with the blanket bundle. "We're not gonna bother with pyjamas today, since you're already half asleep-" 

"Already changed…", Virgils mumble interrupted him. And truly, now that some of the blankets had fallen away, he could see him wearing his skeleton onesie. He smiled warmly and nodded, handing him the cup. "That's good. Let's get you to bed then." Virgil nodded and snuggled into his chest as Remy carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Once there he set him down carefully. "I brought you my lavender pillow and the white noise machine, babes", he said, pulling both out and setting the machine to quiet rain and thunder. "Is there anything else you need?" 

"Stay?" Virgil, yawned, now barely able to hold his eyes open as he was slowly sipping his tea. Remy chuckled warmly as he set down his glasses and took off his shoes, before crawling into bed next to his best friend. "Of course babes…" Wrapping one arm around his waist, Virgil barely managed to put his cup down safely before being pulled against Remy's side. He immediately wrapped his arms around his neck like a koala and rested his head on his shoulder, eyes already closed again. 

"Thanks Rem…", he mumbled sleepily and fell into a deep sleep for what was probably the first time in like a week or so. Remy smiled down at him, glad to see his friend so relaxed and happy, and spent the rest of the night petting him and playing with his hair, until he too fell asleep a little while later. 


End file.
